This invention relates to new and useful improvements in systems for the suspension of fluorescent lamp tubes.
Conventionally, fluorescent lamp tube suspension devices comprise a relatively heavy metal strip or casing which is mounted to a supporting surface and includes tube holders at either end thereof into which the fluorescent tubes may be engaged. The construction of such devices is relatively robust because the conventional ballast is contained therein and is relatively heavy. This form of construction is therefore severely limiting inasmuch as it is difficult to construct side by side arrangements holding a plurality of fluorescent tubes or end to end arrangements and the like.